


gogobebe

by m4copa



Series: Hetalia: Axis Powers [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe: First Meet, Bar, F/M, First Time Meeting, Hook-Up, PWP, Songfic, but hey alice likes him back, feliciano is named alice, ludwig is head over heels over alice, please im just going by what’s semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4copa/pseuds/m4copa
Summary: Ludwig goes to the bar with Gilbert, and meets a certain female who is bound to change how his night is about to go.
Relationships: Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia: Axis Powers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	gogobebe

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by gogobebe by MAMAMOO, one of my favorite girl groups ^^
> 
> I’m not that great of a writer, but I hope everyone enjoys what I made!
> 
> .. . . . . .. .. .. ... . . ... 
> 
> !!This is pictured at a time where Ludwig and Alice still don't know that the other is a country. (Lovino represented Italy instead of Alice, since Alice prefered to stay behind and do the paperwork instead.)!!

\---

Prussia and Germany knew that they both needed this night. Ludwig had just finished a clump of paperwork given to him by his superior, and despite Gilbert being an ex-country, he still had the heart to contribute to finishing all those paperwork Ludwig had to go through. The amount of work this month was so overwhelming, that it had completely burnt them out in the middle of the week. But good news came; that they would have less work than usual for the next month.. unless something uncalled for happens. But it was unlikely.

So, when they finished all the things they needed to do for the day-especially making sure to leave everything their dogs needed while they were gone-, they both walked to their favorite local bar; since they weren't dumb enough to think that they could drive after a couple shots, and because it was obviously illegal. They may be countries, but that wasn't an excuse for them to disregard the law. Not like they minded, anyway.

"Oi, West, you should try to take a woman home with you! Get yourself some slack, kesese~ A little fun can help us both cool down." Gilbert smirked, placing his arm around his little brother's shoulders and leaning closer with a grin that obviously showed some malicious intent.

Ludwig brushed him off and kept paying attention to where they were heading. "I have no intentions on picking up any girl and taking them to our home. All of the women that I have encountered in every bar weren't my cup of tea. And most of them only talked to me to get freaky.." He answered with obvious disinterest, however, this didn't convince the silver-haired man that he simply wasn't having it.

"Come on, there's alot of fish in the sea! Surely, there will be someone you'll be interested in out there!" Gilbert insisted, but the blonde didn't budge.

"The last person I've had an actual genuine interest in was that girl in my childhood.." Ludwig scratched the back of his head. "If only I remembered to keep even just her name in mind."

Gilbert felt a small pang on his chest, knowing what happened to her; but he decided to just not reply to that. They definitely don't remember each other anymore, though, and Gilbert believed that. After a few minutes of them walking with minor conversations, they finally reached the bar. _The Crazy Hermit._

It was no secret that just the name could make people question the owner's word choices, but the two did not think of it, and rather looked at the adequacy of the drinks, as well as the cleanliness inside. And surely, that bar went over-the-top to reach this criteria. The only litter around were the clumps and buckets of beer bottles on each table, which were almost immediately cleaned by the people on-duty. And if a couple were to get things _that_ kind of messy, then they would immediately recommend that couple a private room to continue, or just to go home. And the both of them liked those kind of regulations, so that was their main go-to place.

With both their minds on what beer they would drink, they went in and took a seat at one of the tables with a pair of velvet cushion chairs. The blinding lights flickered different colors, the most prominent ones being blue and red. Their ears could hear multiple clinks of glass bottles colliding each other, insinuating multiple toasts from different tables. Everything that was going on inside was a mess, and a blur; but it was fine for the both of them. They only needed a couple glasses to get used to it, anyway.

The ex-country raised his hand and immediately; a waiter came to their desk, pen and pad on-hand.

"A bucket of pilsner, please!" Gilbert exclaimed, to which the lather smirked at. They had different tastes in beer, so Gilbert may have considered to drink his type of beer.

'It's about time', Ludwig chuckled to himself. The waiter nodded and left to prepare said order.

A few minutes of waiting for their order in silence, he decided to break the silence by asking his older brother for updates in his life.

"So, bruder, have you been up to anything lately?" No response, which was weird since Gilbert would always answer that question and brag on how 'awesome' he was. Ludwig looked at Gilbert and raised an eyebrow, seeing that he's had his eye on a certain woman.

A lady sat from across the table, cross-legged while holding a martini and talking to man he couldn't see. Wavy, light brown hair tied up to a bun, the front portion of her hair let down; accompanied by a pair of emerald eyes and long eyelashes. She wore a white cocktail dress with gold-bordered ruffles at the rim of her skirt. She was an absolute beauty, so it wasn't surprising that a couple men had an eye on her, just like his brother.

Wait..

It took a couple seconds for him to realize that he was looking at Hungary. _No wonder Prussia had his special attention on her..!_

"Stop staring at Ersźabet, don't join in with the creeps. What if she notices you, and you'd get called out about it in the next world meeting?!" Ludwig raised his voice, smacking the other at the back of his head. Hard.

Gilbert winced at the stinging pain; holding the spot, and turning to the German with a scowl.

Gilbert groaned. "Lud, was zur hölle*?! You got any idea how painful that was?!" His voice cracked at the word he put emphasis on.

"Yes, and I don't regret doing that one single bit." The latter replied with a smirk.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his left hand. "Whatever, you're reaaaally making this night one to enjoy." Sarcasm oozed on his sentence. Ludwig ignored it.

Then the awkward silence came again, yet none of them seemed to be willing to break it. They just wanted the bucket of beer to arrive, so they could drink the night away. At default, Ludwig scanned around the place.

There were tons of people partying by the dance floor, couples dazily skipping to the hall down(where the private rooms are), secret meetings being made, illegal trades maybe? But he decided to let it slide just this once, because he went here to rest, didn't he?

He went back to his line of thought, but was immediately snapped out of it once he apparently heard the entrance bell chime. Instinctually, he looked to see who entered. And as soon as he looked at the person's face, he immediately fell for them. _Head over heels._

That girl was definitely Italian, everything about her was just screaming that. She was blessed with beautiful and smooth light olive skin; wavy, medium-length hazel brown hair tied up to a high ponytail, with a distinctive curl sticking out on the left side of her head; a perfect v-shaped face, with lips he'd be honored to kiss; and a flawless hourglass body that her dress hugged so well.

She wore a knee-length black halter dress with a slit-cut starting from her right hip. The skirt of her dress were adorned with ruffles, much like the dress of the previous woman. And as he watched her sashay to the counter; he saw her slender legs and black satin lace-up heels. He was so captivated by the woman, that he was only snapped out when his brother caught him red-handed.

"Fucking hypocrite, aren't ya West?!" Gilbert mocked, hitting Ludwig at the back of the head; just like Ludwig had done a while ago.

Ludwig blushed in emnarrassment, as his brain tried to make up an excuse in shambles. "Sh.. I was just looking at her dress. Doesn't she even have the decency to stitch that damn skirt?!" He looked away, covering his face and trying to act as if he was chill. Which obviously didn't work.

"I know a lie when I see one, you can't hide that look from me kesese~" Gilbert leaned in with a mischevious smirk, and whispered to Ludwig. "That might be your first with someone else, no? You can finally put those skills to the test.”

That sentence was all it took for the once stern German man to break into a blushing mess. He couldn't even do so much as think straight! Which was a fun sight for the albino to see, considering that this had rarely ever happened.

Prussia rolled his eyes playfully, and hung his arm around the blond's shoulder with a wink. "I was just fooling with you! Stay here, I'll follow up with the drink." The older man stood up and left the still flustered man alone to guard their table.

_~ gogobebe [GerIta] ~_

Alice wasn't new to the fact that several people were staring at her for an awfully long time, considering that she was referred to as a quote-unquote 'regulation hottie' by many. But she admitted that it's sad that whoever eyed her mostly wasn't her type.

She wasn't there to look for a guy, to be real. She just needed a drink, considering that even if she was a country, there was a little fun rule set by the Prime Minister of Italy that Alice were to live as a human in society until Lovino were to step down his status as representative of said country; however, human life was also equally as tiring. Most of the time, it was a tiring loop that happened every time. Wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep, and repeat.

Seriously, how do humans live like this?

"Miss Vargas, are you alright?" The bartender asked her while he cleaned a shotglass, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Alice chuckled and nodded. "Of course I am, you know me." She pointed at the bottles of alcohol on the racks and spoke. "A glass of barolo chinato, please? Thanks, Kai."

The bartender nodded, and swiftly started preparing a drink. "I don't know if you will get my point, but there's a guy there that you might like. He's been watching you a while ago, too." He said, cracking a gentle smile as his eyes quickly pointed to the lone blonde man.

Alice turned to glance at what the bartender meant, and quickly looked back. She laughed for a second, and looked at Kai once again.

"Oh Kai, you do know me so well~" She joked, tracing patterns on the marbled counter. The other paid no thought to it.

The Italian thought for a while, when an idea popped up. Taking out her wallet, she slid a 20DM bill on the counter with a smile.

"On second thought, could you make that two?"

"Oh tadadung, I like where this is going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was zur hölle - what the hell
> 
> . . . .. . . . . . .. . ... .. . . 
> 
> To be continued!


End file.
